


项圈

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：勃起障碍 性瘾 放置 包养 尿道堵   以及我承认我就是喜欢这些梗我真的是个小变态😑。ooc傻白甜半辆敞篷三轮呃——我一直挺好奇这两个病同时得的话是什么样子的。（所以段子里的内容全是我一个人编的，不涉及任何医学知识）最近我一直在开车……（在我身上到底发生了什么……我原来不是这样的，我原来是甜饼段子写手）我终于搞到了合适的外链，终于会用ao 3！啊——我好开心呀！所以才写这码字码的这么慢（呀呼）





	项圈

头顶被暗色的光笼罩着。手边的墙壁被漆成浅灰色，厚重的遮光窗帘被沉重的琉璃珠绷直，尽职的将过于强烈的光芒遮挡，脚下柔软的灰黑色毛毯包裹住每一寸带着凉意的地板，过于柔软的床被放置在靠墙的一侧。  
堕懒的色调让整个房间安全感十足。  
弗洛蜷在床中央，低声啜泣着。  
阴茎被他抓在手里，软趴趴蹭在手心，小孔中流出精液。后穴被一根布满凸起和纹路的按摩棒插入，小幅度的振动。右边殷红的乳尖被夹子咬住，左边的乳尖瑟瑟的挺立，流着血——它的夹子在两分钟前被弗洛大力扯下丢在另一边。他向来都控制不好自己的力度，总会伤到自己。  
弗洛受够了。  
他收紧后穴，放开阴茎去抓放在床头的短棒。抵着出精口把它塞进去。阴茎发着刺痛的信号但还是乖乖的咽下残余精液含住短棒。直到短棒顶端用来装饰的花纹挨上通红的龟头才停下。  
按摩棒被开启到最激烈的模式，凹槽和凸起轮流按压着肿涨的敏感点。弗洛绝望的抓着因含着短棒而不得不挺立起来的阴茎套弄。  
明明是在做一件舒服的事情，但他脸上露着痛苦，呻吟像是梦幻岛精灵死亡时的哭泣。泪水挂在睫毛上，被咬的发红的嘴唇抖动着。  
小腹抽动着，后穴收紧着把震动棒挤出体外。  
弗洛烦躁的握住按摩棒，失控的抵住后穴翕张的小嘴一把按到底。  
那太深了，弗洛眼前跳过一阵金色的光，张开嘴发不出声音。  
被捂热的硅胶制品不顾使用者的不适继续机械的在内里转动，酸胀和疼痛一起涌上来，逼得弗洛发出柔软的哼唧。  
他跪下来，把头压在枕头上。乳尖重重的蹭在软和的布料上，像发情的雌兽一样抬高臀部。幻想身后是那个有着暖棕色眼睛的金丝雀。  
后穴激烈的吐着粘哒哒的液体，肌肉痉挛着咬紧按摩棒，快感像涨潮一般的将弗洛淹没。  
但是他身前被大力抚慰的阴茎，却还是软绵绵的。唯一硬起来的部分还是因为被插入的尿道堵。它不像弗洛身体的其他部位那样激动，尿道乖顺贴合着短棒，即使被大力撸动也吐不出一点液体。  
随着后穴传来席卷全身的酥麻感，弗洛倒在枕头上大哭。按摩棒，尿道堵，乳夹都被扯下来扔到一边。  
这种程度的高潮完全不够，但是却是弗洛自己能做到的极限了。  
身体疲倦又劳累，后穴轻微抽搐着，乳尖的流血已经止住了，血液在皮肤上干掉，微微一动就扯出一点痛。  
精神传来饱足感，身体却在叫嚣继续。  
还不够……  
弗洛再一次向阴茎伸手，摸到的器官应激的吐着液体却依旧沉睡。  
大滴的眼泪流进枕头。  
……太难受了。想要高潮，想要射精，想被艹昏过去。  
等待后穴渐渐平息，填不满的欲望再次闹腾起来。被夹肿的乳头渐渐发烫，后穴又分泌出粘液，随着润滑液流到会阴上。  
可是弗洛哭的太久，身体也很疲倦。他迷糊的抓起一只跳蛋塞进后穴，开启中档的速度，流着眼泪沉入梦乡，只是时不时轻抖一下。

米开来靠在电线杆上等着他的奇迹来找他。  
他为次重新染了头发，残留的漂白水刺激的他头皮隐隐作痛，熬夜留下的黑眼圈被闪亮的金箔盖住，可能还有一点肚子饿。但路人都能毫不费力的从他神态中看出他的开心。他向每一位裙摆飘飘的小姐夫人们献上飞吻，即使遭到白眼也不难过。  
他哼着小调看着他的奇迹，他的缪斯，他的小熊玩偶从一辆黑色的——米开来叫不上名字，但能看出来很贵的车上下来，整了整领带很严肃的向他走来。  
“勒孔特先生……”  
啊，他还是这样。以为把自己裹起来，用上冷冰冰的敬语，就可以把自己掩饰的很好。  
米开来压下笑，认真的点头。  
“是的。”  
“关于我昨天的提议，您……”  
米开来一溜烟的站起来，拍了拍裤子上的灰。  
“是的是的我同意了。要签合同的对吗？我现在就可以签字。”  
弗洛把准备好的说辞全都咽了回去。他交出手里的文件夹，暗暗退了一步——米开来靠的太近了。  
米开来扫了两眼直接用签好自己的名字又递给他。  
“包养对吗？我什么时候需要履行我的责任？这次不会再蒙住我的眼睛了吧。”  
弗洛细细检查了一番，听到米开来说的话，转身，鞋跟敲击在一起。  
“恐怕您没仔细阅读文件，勒孔特先生。这里写明的是，您必须遵守我……的要求。”  
米开来看他躲躲闪闪的样子，在心里暗暗的笑。  
这可真不一样。  
前天晚上骑在米开来身上高潮一整夜的宝贝，就是眼前这个泰迪小熊。虽然被蒙上眼睛以及一只手被禁锢住，但是米开来可不觉得自己会认错贴在他身上的大腿和肉感十足的屁股。  
说真的，这个西装是不是太紧了点？  
米开来盯着他的屁股猛瞧，又在弗洛注意到的时候转移视线露出一个乖巧的笑。  
“不会太麻烦的，只需要晚上的时间。”  
弗洛垂着头，身体的饥渴让他叫嚣现在就把米开来按到在后座上，给他口到硬，像个小婊子一样骑在他阴茎上。  
但他不能。  
他不想吓到米开来。他们的合约上写明，米开来的肉体在夜晚是属于他的，在太阳底下他依旧是他自己，他可以做任何他想做的，出去唱歌，约会，或者亲吻姑娘的手。  
只要他在浓黑的夜里，能让弗洛疯狂的性瘾平息下来。弗洛可以纵容一切。  
夜晚就足够了。  
弗洛低下头，把指甲掐进肉里平息身体的疼痛。

弗洛被诊断为勃起功能障碍。  
医生告诉他可能是因为心里因素导致的。自己吃药调节，也要注意心里的状态。  
因为对生活没有多大影响，弗洛也坦然接受了结果。回去就乖乖吃药，听医生的嘱咐。  
直到他在某一天从床上惊醒，身体燥热，口舌发干，身体里的水仿佛都变成粘液从后穴流出来。弗洛手脚发软，浸在温水里也没有缓解身体的不适。后穴中某一点跳动着发烫，甚至能感受到贴合的肉壁蠕动着，想吞进什么东西。  
弗洛被烧的发慌，哽咽着把手指埋进去。  
发烫的后穴欣喜吸裹缠绕住手指，开始饥渴的吸绞。  
弗洛没有经验，两根手指只是插在后穴里，靠着肠道自己蠕动。即使是这样弗洛也被高热的体温和绵密的快感折磨的神志不清。  
他颤抖着用闲下来的手抚慰自己的阴茎，阴茎却没一点反应。过载的快感在他身体里冲击，找不到发泄口。  
弗洛颤抖着把手指推的更深，大腿夹紧手腕。  
失去支撑，弗洛在浴缸里打滑，只能松开握住阴茎的手撑住自己。一边用后穴舒缓燥热的欲望一边无助的哭泣。  
……这太难受了。  
弗洛没办法高潮，只能在边缘摄取快感的尾巴。后穴更加急切的蠕动，阴茎却毫无反应的垂在肚皮上。  
弗洛趁着情欲减弱，急躁的抽出后穴的手指，给了自己一个手活。希望赶紧射出来结束这场诡异的发情。  
但是任凭弗洛把自己撸到生疼，阴茎还是软绵绵的蜷缩着。与此同时新一波情欲再次缠上弗洛。  
弗洛呛水一般的在后穴里塞进三根手指，大腿夹住手腕，小幅度的晃着。  
弗洛难过的流泪。  
这是怎么了？发生了什么？  
在水里泡了三个小时后，弗洛打车去医院。  
医生了解情况后问他。  
“你之前有过性成瘾的经历吗？”

这就是为什么弗洛这样痛苦。  
永远填不满的欲望和始终无法彻底高潮的绝望。  
弗洛按时吃药，积极调整心态。  
可是这一切在症状需要缓解时，都是白费劲。弗洛哀哀的叫，换了无数个人，把无数的小玩意用在自己身上——没办法高潮。  
他的后穴紧致而甜蜜，对任何玩具或者阴茎都来者不拒。它能含进弗洛看着都害怕的东西：带着软刺，带着凸起，带着螺纹……甚至欣喜的接纳玩具和阴茎同时填满它，带着药效的润滑让它随便顶弄一下就高潮，吸裹住东西就往屁股深处送。  
但是弗洛的阴茎。  
不管弗洛是不是被艹的翻白眼，还是被玩的求饶。它都安静的缩起来，如果不强力揉捏它，甚至都不会发红。  
他的精液像尿液一样流出来，却始终空虚着。提醒弗洛的身体：你没有尽兴，你甚至都没射出来。  
弗洛送走床伴，回到床上借着剩下润滑咬牙推进一根按摩棒。刚结束高潮的后穴不费力的纳进粗长的玩具，又被压着敏感点艹弄。  
他很伤心，又睡不好。  
急躁的情欲总是唤醒他，床伴被他的渴求搞的尴尬且厌烦。所以最后弗洛只能抱回更多的玩具，陪伴他在夜晚进行一次又一次的尝试。

米开来被绑住一只手的时候还在茫然，他的眼睛被一块黑布盖的严严实实，唯一一只自由的手靠着摸索告诉他他现在陷在一张柔软的床里。他想把眼罩扯下去，却被几根温热的手指按住。  
“……我们说好的。”  
啊——米开来记得这个声音。  
那个男人过来自我介绍——“弗洛，您这么叫我就好。”“好的，甜心。你说什么都可以。”，承诺给米开来一笔钱和一张他拒绝不了的温馨的床——“我……需要一点服务，您愿意吗？”“甜心，我为了你什么都能做。啾。”，还带他回家——“您可以先喝点解酒茶——小心……”“甜心你说什么？”“哐当。”“……台阶。”“嗷！”  
在弗洛念念叨叨提出要求的时候，米开来却把全部精力都放在他温暖水润的棕色眼睛里。啊——想吃巧克力糖。  
于是米开来伸出手，想在他眼睛上亲一下。  
手心里却被塞进一支笔。  
“……没问题的话，请在这里签字。”  
米开来看着手里的东西，想了半天想不起这是什么。于是他把笔丢在一边，双手环上弗洛的脖子。气息不稳定提出要求。  
“我想先尝一下。”——米开来是指巧克力糖。  
但弗洛所想的显然和米开来不一样。

弗洛回到卧室时已经脱掉了衣服，他咬着一只镂空的口球。为了防止自己发出声音，或者是为了阻止自己发出更过分的哀求。  
他已经吓跑了他所有床伴，弗洛不想再吓走这一个。  
他爬上床，床垫下陷让被蒙住眼睛的米开来得知來人，他向黑暗伸出手。  
弗洛攥着他的手腕把他的手牵引到自己身上。米开来空闲的手茫然的在弗洛身上摸索，按压光滑的背，弹动挺立的乳尖，在小肚子上揉捏。  
弗洛骑上来，用润湿的臀缝蹭着米开来半勃的阴茎，翕张的穴口轻嘬龟头。  
米开来怎么也没想到试吃环节居然跳到上床，虽然很疑惑但他还是急躁的按着弗洛的腰。  
弗洛得到允许，便把腰下沉吞进龟头，圆润的头部撑开褶皱，缓慢的向内里推进。  
饥渴了一整天的后穴应激的抽动着，吞进的阴茎被分泌的液体裹的滑腻，更便于后穴吞吃。  
米开来被快感逼的仰着头，扯直了禁锢手臂的布条。另一只手捏痛了弗洛的乳头。  
但是弗洛发不出声音，只能默默忍受。  
更用力的将腰下沉，直到完全坐在米开来腿上。阴茎整根埋入弗洛的后穴，撑开的穴口处还积有润滑的液体。后穴紧闭两分钟后开始急躁的蠕动，被挤出的润滑液，顺着米开来的阴茎流到床单上。  
弗洛大腿分开跪在米开来身上，腿根内的筋小幅度的抽搐。口水顺着镂空的球体流下，黏连着滴到米开来身上。  
弗洛用膝盖抵住床头，手肘撑在床头柜上，艰难的起伏。  
后穴咬紧阴茎，每次抽离都不舍的裹紧，生怕米开来跑掉一样。下落时又来不及放松，粗硬的阴茎像第一次一样捅开痉挛的甬道，摩擦的粘膜发红充血。  
身上起伏的人安静的过分，像一个有温度的性爱娃娃。。  
米开来抓紧他的臀肉发出嘶吼。  
弗洛停下动作，轻微颤抖着忍耐内射带来的酸胀感，后穴欣喜的将精液送到身体深处。夹在两人小腹间的阴茎软绵绵的流出精液。  
米开来想要亲吻。手向上伸，绳子限制了他摸索的范围。只能抓到弗洛脖子上系着的皮质项圈。  
这个人没有声音，没有面孔。  
等到米开来再次硬起来，继续机械的在他阴茎上起伏，把自己艹到后穴紧缩。  
米开来抓住他阴茎的时候，他似乎想做什么，但还是放弃了。  
阴茎软趴趴的流着粘液。  
米开来什么都看不到，只能凭着一点清醒的意识，坏心眼的把玩。把包皮撸下来，再撸上去，反反复复的揉弄。  
弗洛渐渐跪不住了，把阴茎吞到深处用内里的挤压去按摩它。米开来在被禁锢的空间里小幅度挺腰，抵着敏感点画圈。  
弗洛被迫承受持续碾过敏感点，没力气无法逃开。从鼻腔里哼出软乎乎的求饶。  
米开来兴奋起来，咬着其中一个乳尖不放。像个吃不到奶的孩子，几乎把他的左乳嘬的比右乳大一倍。舌尖碾过被牙齿叼住的一小颗肉粒，压上去很快的弹起来，舔弄小孔还会被后穴更用力的吸住。  
米开来找到了新的乐趣。  
臀肉细腻软滑，被米开来捏的发红。时不时还拉扯到咬紧的穴口。  
弗洛的敏感点被一起进攻，一时之间竟不知怎么求饶。原来的床伴不会在乎这些，弗洛自己也不会搞没办法控制的玩具。米开来钳住了他藏在贝壳里的软肉。  
他大脑发涨，耳边是尖锐的噪音。长时间的高潮使他疲倦，紧绷的肌肉发出酸涩的信号。  
弗洛用尽最后的力气解开米开来手上的禁锢，然后就着骑在米开来身上的姿势睡着了。后穴依旧含着硬起来的阴茎，乳尖从米开来嘴里滑出来。  
米开来甩了两下酸麻的手，把眼罩拿掉。就看到在自己身上蜷成一团的弗洛。  
他哭的惨兮兮的，嘴里咬着的东西忘记解开。米开来伸手把它拿下，长时间的佩戴让他没办法合拢嘴巴。  
后穴里充满着糟糕的液体，乳尖贴在米开来小腹，热乎乎的肿得老高，阴茎歪在一边吐着乳白色的液体。  
米开来这时候清醒了一点。他想给弗洛清理一下，但是他要抽出阴茎的时候遭到了弗洛的反抗。  
他只能用在床头找到一盒湿纸巾，胡乱的擦拭弗洛。然后拤住他的腋下把他拉起来展平，抱进怀里。

第二天早上情况变得混乱起来。  
米开来被弗洛无意识收紧的后穴搞醒，艹到一半时弗洛也清醒过来。米开来凑过去咬他的下嘴唇，然后射在他含满糟糕的液体的后穴里。  
“……早上好？”  
米开来压在弗洛身上，等着弗洛从高潮中回神。  
然后弗洛慌慌张张的去洗澡。  
米开来像个流氓一样倒在床上盯着他的屁股，看着夹不住的液体顺着大腿流到到浴室门口。  
弗洛清理好自己，从浴室的另一个门逃跑了。  
米开来站在浴室哑口无言。  
有钱人真好，浴室都有两个门。  
弗洛留了纸条，说开完会就去找米开来商量合同相关，让米开来自便。

那是弗洛睡得无数不多的好觉之一。  
他在性爱的高潮中睡去，又被快感唤醒。满足感让他在整整一上午的工作中恢复到原本正常的状态。  
他对着米开来的包养合同左改右改，正式的像一份婚前协定。  
只要夜晚就好了。  
充满旖旎，下流和诱惑的夜。

米开来把他体内嗡嗡作响的小玩意抽出一半，让穴口含住。  
“……我知道这个症状。一直觉得做不够是吗？”  
米开来亲了亲紧张的穴口，看着它不自然的收缩又把跳蛋吞进去。  
“没关系，我会好好照顾你的。”  
舌头舔舐过会阴，吸裹住阴茎。阴茎还是毫无反应，在口腔里随着舌头的搅动蹭在上颚或者戳在脸颊上。  
米开来皱着眉头吐出来，对着泛着水光的阴茎进行教育。  
“哈，要求真高啊。”  
然后爬到弗洛胸前，在两只同样通红的乳尖前犯了难。  
“你自己玩过了是吗？真过分，这明明是我的东西。”  
像是为了证明，米开来在两个乳尖上各咬了一口，手下的身体终于颤抖一下。  
弗洛被绑住一只手，眼睛上带着米开来昨天带的眼罩。嘴巴大张着，咬着一只假阴茎，开着最小档。什么声音都发不出。  
米开来点着左乳尖。  
“昨天是这个对吧。”  
他把滑腻的右乳吸住，牙齿和舌头轮番玩弄。指尖在左乳上用力，仿佛要把它按进皮肤里去。  
弗洛顺从的挺起胸，方便米开来动作。同时，米开来硬起来的阴茎戳在弗洛腿上，后穴激动的将跳蛋吞的更深。  
“……别急别急。”  
米开来吐出被吮的肿胀的乳头，一把拉住连接跳蛋的线，在弗洛的抗议中扯出来丢在一边。  
“我发誓你能得到更好的，但是等一下……”  
米开来把他嘴里的东西插的更深，几乎压在喉咙口。弗洛无法控制的分泌出口水，发酸的下巴发出抗议。直到口水顺着流出来，米开来才把东西拿掉，塞进弗洛身体里开了中档。  
“这是不是比那些小玩意好多了？”  
仿佛戳在弗洛腿上快要硬到爆炸的阴茎不是他的一样。  
弗洛平躺在床上喘匀了气。米开来在等待期间玩着手里的遥控器，开到最大或者最小，弗洛都没有任何反应。  
他平躺着，带着眼罩，脖子上带着一只项圈。手被米开来绑起来，乳头挺立着，敏感点被舔的湿漉漉。阴茎歪在小腹上流着前液，后穴里插着一根按摩棒。就这样安安静静的躺好，米开来甚至以为他睡了，想给他盖上被子，然后离开。  
但是弗洛唤醒了他。  
“……要是，你想去休息的话。能不能帮我……把项圈再勒紧一点？”  
语气中的小心翼翼让米开来觉得自己是个罪人。  
他把系住弗洛手的丝带扯掉，丢掉按摩棒。阴茎轻而易举的滑进去，被热情的裹住。  
米开来把他抱在怀里哄。  
除了被顶进深处时哽了一声，弗洛其余时候都闭紧嘴巴。眼罩湿了很大一块，肯定是偷偷哭过了。  
“对不起。”  
米开来道歉，并且更卖力的挺腰。  
弗洛靠在他肩膀上，颤抖着承受。他看不见，感官变得更加敏感，快感像雪球一样滚动。  
弗洛攀上米开来的后背，留下抓痕和手印。  
米开来停下动作，等待弗洛挨过高潮。  
“…….你就是没办法满足是吗？”  
米开来在他急躁的扭动时把他放到床上，从侧边继续艹他。  
弗洛的手垂在床单上，他抓住枕头一角，把呻吟埋在里面。  
“……不要这个。”  
米开来丢掉他的眼罩，露出弗洛湿漉漉的睫毛。  
“做完这个，你得跟我谈谈。好吗？”  
弗洛不想谈，但是被米开来突然加速搞的很难受，只能胡乱的在枕头里点头。  
“说好了——那好，我会让你睡个好觉的。”  
米开来把他转过去，阴茎在后穴里转了一圈。碾压的敏感的点让弗洛眼前发白。他从背后位艹着弗洛，在弗洛后颈上留下牙印，乳尖被压在床单上摩擦的发疼。  
强烈的快感带来眩晕。  
弗洛陷入一种半昏迷的状态，身体依然渴求，但已经没有意识。所做出的回应更像是本能反应。  
米开来射满他的肠道，打算休息一下来再来一轮的时候，发现弗洛已经睡过去了。  
他废了点力气把弗洛拖进浴室清理，又勤劳的换了床单。还给因为空虚而不满的后穴塞进一个安抚奶嘴——一个硅胶的小玩具，米开来在床头柜里翻出来的。在上面亲了一下——“别吵爸爸睡觉，他很累了。”  
米开来想找个姿势抱着弗洛，弗洛乖乖的任他摆弄。最后米开来满意的把自己塞进弗洛怀里，让弗洛的手环住自己，像两只小勺子一样贴合在一起。陷入甜甜的梦乡。


End file.
